


【盾冬】他们

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 事实上霍华德是认识巴恩斯的，只要是认识美国队长的人基本上都会认识他身边的那位邻家少年一般的狙击手先生。史蒂夫以及他的战友们称呼他为“巴基”，但霍华德还是习惯叫他巴恩斯中士





	【盾冬】他们

霍华德经常从他的女伴口中听到两个人的名字，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”与“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”。

当聊起他们英俊而正直的美国队长时，霍华德会顺水推舟地执起他身边那或娇小可爱或风情万种的女伴的手，熟练地挂起一副风流而又绅士的笑容：“你是说史蒂夫吗？我跟他的交情可深了，他那双蓝眼睛实在是太招女孩子喜欢了，但他绝对不是个理想的酒友，又喝不醉，又不爱讲笑话的，扫兴。你是他的粉丝？那我倒可以带你去他一面，今晚过后，怎么样？”

而当提及队长身边那个娃娃脸副官时，霍华德则只会用“你是说巴恩斯中士吗？听说他是个顶尖的狙击手”来一语带过，顺便再将对话引渡到“找时间带你去看美国队长/空中飞车”之类虚无缥缈但显然能很有效率地将对方勾去旅馆春风一度的话题上去。

事实上霍华德是认识巴恩斯的，只要是认识美国队长的人基本上都会认识他身边的那位邻家少年一般的狙击手先生。史蒂夫以及他的战友们称呼他为“巴基”（鹿仔？认真的吗？），但霍华德还是喜欢叫他巴恩斯中士。

他不是不喜欢巴恩斯，他只是觉得别扭，这样一个幼稚的昵称与他熟知的中士实在是有些对不上号，而他通常不与女士们讨论有关“娃娃脸中士”的话题也是由于这个原因——他所知道的巴恩斯可没法替他增进与可爱小姐们的感情，不仅如此，还极有可能起到反作用。

不同于众人熟知的“咆哮突击队狙击手”，“美国队长的得力助手”，“超受欢迎的邻家男孩”等五花八门的身份，在霍华德这儿，巴恩斯更多的是“秘密部门的暗//杀者”，而这可不是什么能放在社交场合泡妞的话题呀。

 

他到现在还记得自己被上头派去与巴恩斯私下商谈时的情景。

在一大段令人生厌的客套话与奉承话之后，霍华德用他所能想到的最为委婉的措辞表达了他所行的目的。

“所以说，秘密部门需要我去干脏活。”

与料想中的勃然大怒不同，中士的反应堪称平静。他只是缓缓收起了自己柔软无害的标志性笑容，一边的眉毛往上挑了挑，嘴巴有些刻意地撅起，不知是唇形天生如此还是其他原因，他看起来仍旧是在笑着的，只是不那么“无害”了。

“找不到其他人手了？”

“你是目前最有杀手潜质的士兵。”

“哇哦，”中士讥笑出声，双眼眯了起来：“谢谢夸奖。”

霍华德在心里叹了口气，并在内心把指派这项任务给自己的上级们骂了个遍：“呃……你知道的……战争这种东西呢……”

中士很快打断了他痛苦的演讲：“我知道，战争这狗//娘养的东西，可不是光靠正大光明的战斗就能赢的，总得有人弄脏自己呀，我知道的。”

“哦，哇哦，非常正确，所以你的回答是……？”霍华德被巴恩斯轻快的语调吓到了，他不动声色地往桌子后面藏了一小步。

“反正已经被弄脏了，”巴恩斯拍了拍自己背后的狙击步枪，笑着说：“再多脏一点又有什么区别呢。”

“那么，合作愉快。”霍华德感觉自己仿佛在进行一场顺利到诡异的商业洽谈，他伸出手与巴恩斯的握了握，感受到的是如死树皮一样的粗糙，扎得他生疼。

“合作愉快。”

巴恩斯收回手后就开始往门外走，当他快要触摸到门把时，霍华德才如梦初醒一般又叫住了他。

“嘿！等一下！还有一点……”

而巴恩斯则又一次打断了他的台词，他回转过头，笑容再次变得柔软无害，又是那个标准的邻家男孩：“我知道，我不会告诉他的。祝好运，史塔克先生。”

说着他就推门离去了。

在门尚未完全关上的间隙里，他听见门外传来了史蒂夫担忧的声音：“去这么久？”

接下来则是中士逐渐听不清晰的笑声：“嗨呀，你懂的，总要多拍拍武器供应商的马屁呀。”

又过了两天，他收到了一份机密文件，不厚，薄薄的十几页，密密麻麻记满了秘密部门行动人员的个人信息，好让他为每个人量身定制合适的武器，他翻开黄色的封皮，第一张表格的右上角，巴恩斯中士目视远方，眼角带笑。

 

他为巴恩斯设计了十把大小轻重各不相同的匕首，中士得到消息前来挑选时霍华德就站在一边看着。他没有出声，巴恩斯对冷兵器了若指掌，他也就懒得浪费口水做多余的介绍了。

巴恩斯看了看摊在面前闪着冷冽寒光的刀具，拾起众匕首中最大号的那个随意地挽了个刀花，点点头，将其插入了腰间的皮套中，接着他又挑了一把小型翻领匕首，嘟嚷了一句“回去又要缝皮套”，就将剩下的匕首留在了桌面上。

他离开之前路过了刚刚做好涂装的星盾，躺在那里熠熠生辉。巴恩斯屈指敲了敲盾面，笑道：“标准的史蒂夫风格，哈？”

霍华德这才开口答话：“可不是嘛。”

走到了实验室门口，巴基抽出腰间的匕首向他挥了挥：“谢啦，武器供应商先生。”

霍华德看到那通体漆黑的匕首在实验室惨白的灯光下没有反射出一丁点的光，如同死者腐坏的尸体。

霍华德于是也点点头，目送他离去。

 

他突然想起史蒂夫，想起了那天带史蒂夫来挑选武器，佩姬赌气地在盾牌上开了五六枪，史蒂夫那张惊恐的脸从盾牌里缓缓探出来，透着傻气。一切都是那么鲜活，几乎让他忘记自己身处战争了。

他在处理星盾时考虑的是怎样的环套使用起来最为舒适，要使用怎样的材料，多大的松紧程度才能使其最大限度地固定在史蒂夫的手臂上，以及涂装要用怎样的颜料才显得最为鲜艳，最能突出美国队长的飒爽英姿。

霍华德那时并没有深思，但他现在突然想到了，史蒂夫确实是个英雄，当之无愧。他在一堆嗜血的武器中毫不犹豫地选择了杀伤力最小的那个，保护的那个。或许连史蒂夫自己都没有意识到，在这样的一场战争中，做出“保护”这么一个看似廉价的选择有多么艰难。

但这是战争，战争中光有英雄是不够的。

当他开始着手设计那些冷兵器，那些匕首时，当他执起笔，想得却只剩如何才能最有效率地夺人性命时，霍华德突然就有些厌倦了。

现在，就在此刻，有人正在死去，死于自己设计的武器之下。霍华德看着自己手中厚厚的一沓草稿，感到一阵恶心。

他在巴恩斯挑选匕首时想到了史蒂夫，他想问他，“如果这么多的匕首，与一面盾放在你的面前，你会选什么？”

但他没有说出口，这问题他问不出口。

巴恩斯的面前只有匕首，他本就没有选择的余地。

 

后来霍华德就不太与巴恩斯见面了，战事紧急，他大部分时间都泡在自己的实验室里，连风月场所都很少去了。有时佩姬会来约他去小酒馆喝酒，但霍华德基本上都会拒绝，他可不乐意坐在佩姬跟史蒂夫中间当电灯泡，光是想象就要窒息了。

当然佩姬每次都会严肃地告诉自己她与史蒂夫只是“朋友关系”，但他才不会上当呢，他俩可是军中最热门的话题，英俊的美国队长与美丽的卡特特工，啧啧。

但有时他也会破天荒地答应去酒馆小坐一下，当他被小山重的设计图纸压得喘不过气来的时候。

“我就进去喝杯酒，没准再跟姑娘们说说话，谁说超级天才不需要放松呢。”他在去酒馆的路上这么说服自己：“去他的电灯泡，小情侣可伤害不了我。”

“霍华德，你自言自语的声音太大了。另外，”身旁的佩姬一边推开酒馆沉重的大门一边狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“你不是电灯泡，我和史蒂夫也不是小情侣。”

伴着酒馆里嘈杂的人声与音乐声，霍华德翻了个大大的白眼。

史蒂夫比他们更早一些到了酒馆，此时正坐在酒台边与人争论着什么，神色严肃，与四周热闹欢乐的气氛格格不入，霍华德推开拥挤在他面前的人群再走近一些才发现史蒂夫交谈的对象是巴恩斯中士。

当然是巴恩斯了，哪次不是呢，美国队长最得力的副手，拥有一双无辜的大眼睛的巴恩斯中士，霍华德觉得有些讽刺，“巴基”，多可爱的昵称啊。

与史蒂夫不同，中士的脸上仍旧带着明快的笑容，嘴角像漫画里的猫一样翘起，一边解释着什么一边哥俩好地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

霍华德大步走向前去，故意放大了声音：“嘿，瞧瞧，这不是我们的队长吗？”

史蒂夫显然被吓了一跳，他瞪圆了蓝眼睛，在看到来者后才放缓了表情，礼节性地点了点头：“霍华德。”

“那么……”霍华德朝佩姬坐着的地方偏了偏头：“去喝一杯？”

没等史蒂夫回答，周围原本还在各说各话的士兵们就都已经开始起哄了，响亮的呼声完全盖过了钢琴声，几乎要将房顶掀翻。

“去吧兄弟，用上我教你的伎俩，”巴恩斯中士用力地笑着，在霍华德看来有些用力过头了，他朝着自己的好兄弟调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“把她拿下吧，勇士！”

史蒂夫则在嘈杂声中尴尬地嘟囔了几句：“我说过多少次了，我没有……”

然而巴恩斯根本懒得听这个，他只顾着一股脑地将英俊的队长推离自己身边，推往另一个方向，而那个方向的尽头坐着美丽的卡特，他们看起来登对极了。

在众人极其刻意的摩西分海下，史蒂夫只得走到佩姬身边坐下，刚刚还起着哄的众人不约而同地分散开来，默契地为这对甜蜜的恋人留足了私人空间。

霍华德望了望那边相谈正欢的俊男靓女，昏黄又暧昧的灯光笼罩着他们，又看了看面前这个正在独自啜饮的中士，他在队长转身离开后就立刻转回了身子，嘴巴不自然地左右动了动，像是在放松面部肌肉。略加思索后霍华德一屁股坐在了史蒂夫原先的位置，中士有些奇怪地挑眉看了他一眼，放下沉重的酒杯后学着史蒂夫朝他点了点头：“史塔克先生。”

“所以……你们之前在聊些什么呢？”霍华德为自己点了杯冰镇啤酒，在等酒的间隙问道。

“没什么大不了的，老一套了，”中士挠了挠头，无奈地撇嘴道：“‘你昨天晚上为什么这么晚才回来’，‘你是不是有事瞒着我’，‘脸上的伤哪里来的’之类的，他就是受不了我有什么自己的小秘密，像老妈子一样。”

“史蒂夫他只是想试着保护你，我想。”霍华德尝了口递上来的酒，廉价的味道，他在心底暗暗评价，但并不怎么难喝。

“明明以前我才是那个……”巴恩斯小声嘟嚷着什么，他扭过头去，望向史蒂夫与佩姬的方向，衣装笔挺的军官笑着为身边的女士倒了一杯酒。

这殷勤献得也太笨拙了，霍华德在心底摇头。

“他们很般配，对吧。”

“谁说不是呢。”巴恩斯仰头闷了口酒。

“诶你说，就史蒂夫这傻样，他们什么时候能修成正果啊？”

几杯酒下肚，亲近感油然而生，嘈杂声包围着他们，形成一个隔绝声音的屏障，八卦的欲望也就抑制不住了，霍华德朝着史蒂夫的方向滑稽地挤了挤眼睛。

“谁知道，”巴恩斯也有些醉了，说出的话软绵绵的：“反正是早晚的事情了。”

“他平时究竟是怎么解决生理问题的，军妓？”

巴恩斯听到这里夸张地瞪大了灰绿色的双眼，好像自己的人格受到了污蔑似的用力锤了锤桌面：“不可能不可能，史蒂夫最不喜欢的就是这种事情了。”

“不干净？”

“不是，史蒂夫从来没有觉得他们不干净，他只是……”中士微微眯起眼睛，望向虚空中的一点，像是被唤起了某种记忆：“他只是同情他们。他同情所有人，那些受难的和苟延残喘的，还有其他的一些，就是不愿意关心一下自己。”

巴恩斯笑着低下头去：“傻子。”

霍华德不自在地挪了挪屁股。他不喜欢这个话题，不喜欢在喝酒玩乐的时候谈到战争或者有关战争的东西，这让他清醒。

拜托！他可是来放松的诶！既然现实已经够扫兴了，为什么不让自己沉浸在酒精里呢？哪怕一会也好啊！

于是霍华德傻呵呵地笑了两声，将话题又硬生生地扯回到“史蒂夫与性”中去：“那他就那样憋着？这也太……那什么了吧！？你说他究竟是怎么做到？”

“我帮他啊。”

“对吧，连你也弄不明……什么？？”

“我说，我帮他解决啊。”

霍华德木着脸看着巴恩斯暗示性地向他晃了晃手，一时间，天才发明家的大脑停止转动了。

“史蒂夫又不愿意随便找个姑娘解决，总不能让他一直憋着吧，要是憋坏了可怎么办呢。”巴恩斯认真的神情让他想起了向别人传授育儿经的已婚少妇：“嗨呀，谁让我是他的好兄弟呢。”

“哇——哦。”霍华德摇晃着站起身子，身边从来没有缺过女人的他感受到了自己与布鲁克林穷小子之间认知形态的鸿沟，他还是去当电灯泡吧：“我去史蒂夫那边看看。”

等霍华德端着空了一大半的酒杯挤到史蒂夫的身边时他才发现佩姬不知何时已经离开了，只剩下史蒂夫一个人盯着他来的方向发呆。

“想什么呢，佩姬都走了。”霍华德用酒杯敲了敲桌子，好引起对方的注意：“瞧你那魂不守舍的样子，佩姬说什么了？”

“她说——喜欢一个人就要有所行动，”史蒂夫沮丧地把脸埋进手掌中：“她还说我是个懦夫。”

霍华德恨铁不成钢地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“哎呀兄弟，你还没有告白啊？你看看把佩姬给急成什么样子了！你一个大男人，怎么能让人家等这么久呢？”

他越说越气，将手里的酒杯用力塞进了史蒂夫的怀里：“听我的，干了这杯酒啊你就追去人家面前，把话好好说清楚，好吧？”

“但是我怕说了之后连朋友都……”

霍华德摆摆手：“不要把这种东西当做你后退的借口，兄弟，听我一句劝，告白，要趁早，再说了，你们快把情侣该做的都做个遍了，还怕什么朋友不朋友的？”

史蒂夫听到最后一句，脸一阵红一阵白的，甚是精彩：“你怎么知道我们……”

霍华德不由得在心中感叹处男这一物种的神奇，史蒂夫跟佩姬都约会了好几次了，大家都看在眼里，现在听自己提起来居然还是害羞成这个样子：“我有什么不知道的，你就说，去还是不去吧？”

“谢谢你，霍华德。”史蒂夫一脸诚恳地将怀中的酒杯推了回去：“但我还是不会去的，我不想吓到他。”

他？

史蒂夫没有看到霍华德惊恐的眼神，他望向了另一个方向，蓝眼睛里蕴满了温柔。顺着他的视线，霍华德看到巴恩斯中士坐在吧台边，身边围着几个士兵和姑娘，不知道在聊些什么，几个人笑得东倒西歪。

“巴基到现在还以为我喜欢的是佩姬呢。”

哇——哦。

我们伟大的美国队长此时已经完全沉浸到自己的少男情思里去了，霍华德觉得他下一秒就要像个情窦初开的小姑娘一样开始抠桌子了。

“我知道他有事瞒着我，我也大概能猜得到……我又不是傻子，我就是，我就是希望——”史蒂夫低着的头突然非常戏剧性地抬了起来，霍华德差点被他哀伤的俊脸吓得从椅子上摔下来。

“我就是希望他能亲口告诉我，你懂吗，巴基他一点也不喜欢这些，如果他愿意告诉我，也许我能替他分担一点……之类的。你一定觉得我很蠢吧，佩姬也是这么说我的，连我也觉得这样很蠢，但我就是没有办法，你能理解吗霍华德？”

霍华德从来没见过史蒂夫这个样子，这么的……私人，甚至可以说是有些小家子气，当然，是好的那种。他以为美国队长天生就是一副大义凛然的欠揍相呢。

“当然了，史蒂夫，我当然可以理解。”

理解不了啊！你让我怎么理解？？我在十分钟前还以为美国队长是个异性恋啊！！霍华德闷头喝尽杯中最后一口酒，好把心中那个抓狂的小霍华德淹下去。

他后来就再也不跟着佩姬去“喝一杯”了，他也终于明白为什么佩姬之前这么坚持地想要把自己从实验室拽出来——听美国队长发泄他无处倾诉的少男心事可是个比设计永动机还要让人暴躁的活儿，至少面对后者他可以肆无忌惮地骂一声“去他妈的老子不干了”。

什么史蒂夫，什么“巴基”，这种曲折恼人的恋爱故事还是他们留着自己享受吧！

然而意外时时发生，就在他快要把那天在酒馆的所见所闻忘得一干二净时，他的实验室迎来了一位……两位不速之客，而其中一位正是美国队长的暗恋对象。

“巴恩斯中士，如果我没有记错的话，无关人员是禁止进入实验室的，还是说你色//诱了我可爱的士兵们？”

霍华德斜靠在入口处，歪了歪头，右手不动声色地摸向了藏在衣袋中的小型手枪。

“嘿，史塔克先生，”巴恩斯好像现在才发现他的存在，脸上的笑容热情洋溢，直把霍华德看得起鸡皮疙瘩：“只是用了点小把戏让他们睡一会啦。”

几经权衡，霍华德将自己的身子直了直，走向那两人身边：“介绍一下？”

巴恩斯的笑容愈发灿烂了，他将自己身边的人——一位拥有璀璨金发的小美人——推到了自己面前：“很荣幸向您介绍——安德莉亚——您的头号粉丝，以及我命中注定的小甜心。”

中士虽然在与霍华德说话，但他的视线却一直注视着身前这个漂亮姑娘，他那双大眼睛所包含的能量仿佛已经化为实体，连站在一旁的霍华德都被那炽热的深情波及到了。

此时的巴恩斯俨然成了一个被爱情冲昏了头脑，连犯数条军规只为了带自己娇滴滴的情人见一面偶像的笨蛋大兵。

而那把他迷得五迷三道的情人，安德莉亚，则在自己的偶像面前手足无措了起来，她那娇小的脸蛋覆上两片绯红，一双灵动的大眼睛水波流转，声音因为紧张而微微颤抖：“您……您好，史塔克先生，我能称呼您为史塔克先生吗？我是您的粉丝，忠实粉丝，呃……”

标志的脸蛋，甜美的嗓音，随着呼吸上下起伏的柔软//胸/脯，啧啧，尤物。

“你完全可以称呼我为霍华德，美人。”霍华德笑着伸出一只手，而另一只仍旧留在口袋里，抚摸着枪身的纹路。

安德莉亚小声地惊叫了一声，受宠若惊地盯着面前的那只手，片刻后才缓缓地抬起了自己的那只，她的手就像她的人一样精致，闪烁着惑人的光芒。

在她身后，巴恩斯中士笑了起来，嗓音低沉而温柔：“安她无论如何都想见您一面，她总是说，如果能面对面地与史塔克先生说上一句话，她就死而无憾了。”

那只白皙细腻的纤纤细手悬停在了空中，随着清脆的咔嚓声，安德莉亚的头颅以诡异的幅度歪向了一边，整个身子倒在了巴恩斯的怀中。

她脸上仍旧带着生前那羞涩的笑容，甚至连红晕都尚未褪去，只是那双美丽的眼睛却失去了光泽，如死鱼一般瞪向虚空。

霍华德心如鼓擂，但他很快就平静下来，最近他真是越来越能够承受刺激了：“所以我这位可爱的粉丝其实是位可爱的间谍。”

“别太难过，史塔克先生，安崇拜你很久了，她想见你是真心的，”巴恩斯将怀中的尸体扛在了肩上，一把闪着寒光的匕首从她花纹繁复的袖口摔了出来：“可她想杀你也是真心的。”

“这可真是令人印象深刻啊。”

“唔，她可是个好姑娘，安之前还说呢，”巴恩斯将尸体摔在了空着的桌子上，捡起掉在地上的匕首缓缓划破了她的衣领（总得把她窃取的情报找出来呀）：“她说等战争结束，要去福利院当个老师，她想成为每一个遗孤的母亲。安的理想是没有办法完成了，但她的愿望我还是可以帮忙实现的，至少死得无憾一点。”

霍华德不说话了，他在巴恩斯的面前大多时候都是沉默的。如果他想的话，他总能找到数不尽的话题，但他与巴恩斯之间的关系尴尬地停留在不用费尽心思找话题却也没法无话不谈的亲近程度，让霍华德懒得虚与委蛇，也说不出真心想说的。

巴恩斯是个很奇怪的人。霍华德见过很多士兵，他们厌恶死亡，诅咒一切能够诅咒的，只为了尽快摆脱这无尽的痛苦，也有一些士兵，他们逐渐爱上了剥夺生命的快感，狂热地投入到每一场战斗中。

但巴恩斯不一样，他既不厌恶也不热爱，他只是单纯地执行。任务就是任务，他不会赋予杀戮以任何意义，不将个人感情带入任务，但这不是说他就没有温度，他依然会爱，会恨，会怜悯，只是被调适到了最小的波动幅度，小到几近冷漠，让他永远做出以任务优先的判断。

一番探索后巴恩斯锁定了尸体的大腿内侧，他抬起安德莉亚的那条腿，如同抬起一块木头，那里贴着与肤色十分相近的布料，巴恩斯小声地哼了一声，将其撕去，一条蜈蚣般的丑陋疤痕就这样暴露了出来。

他于是熟练地划开刀疤，从皮肤底层取出了一个沾满血污的小袋子，看来里面就是安德莉亚所窃取的情报了。

霍华德看着这一切，不由得心生怜悯。这样一个姑娘，生前死后都被当做一个器具，被己方利用，也被敌方利用，没有爱过一个人也没有真正被爱过，人生的价值只存在于大腿里的那一小袋情报。

但后来他又想，谁不可怜呢，谁都可怜。于是那阵怜悯轻飘飘地在他心底挠了一下，了无踪迹。

任务完成，巴恩斯重又扛起少女的尸体，她那一头金发依旧如此璀璨，如瀑布一般倾泻而下，随着他离去的步伐左右晃动。

“很抱歉打扰您，史塔克先生。”巴恩斯离开前这样说道：“对不起。”

 

后来霍华德就再也没有正经与巴恩斯说过话了，他只在史蒂夫的身边见到过他，两人笑容温暖如朝阳。 

他不知道巴恩斯是不是只在史蒂夫身边这么笑，鉴于他所见到的巴恩斯不是在假笑就是在讥笑。再后来，他再没有机会知道了。

 

巴恩斯的死讯是史蒂夫亲自上报的，霍华德得知消息时正在设计新型步枪，更轻盈，命中率也更高，未来绝对会被狙击手们大为追捧。

狙击手，霍华德愣了一下，队伍里不止巴恩斯一个狙击手，因此霍华德只是愣了一下。

那天晚上，他找出保险箱中的机密文件，泛黄的封皮上用红笔潦草地写着“秘密部门行动人员”几个字，霍华德抽出第一页，掏出打火机，看着火舌一点一点吞噬掉中士的笑脸。

 

那几天史蒂夫的状态非常不对劲，不能说好，也不能说不好。他好像早已从巴恩斯死亡的阴影中走了出来，每一次作战计划都制定得几乎天衣无缝，思路前所未有的清晰。但他再也没有笑过了，也几乎不在发号施令之外的情境中说话，那双嘴唇紧闭着，而眉间的皱褶仿佛再也无法消解。

霍华德有想过去开解史蒂夫，但他除了“节哀顺变”一句话都说不出来。他从来没有那样深切，那样长久地爱过一个人，也无从想象失去那样一个人的滋味，他希望史蒂夫能够像报纸上说的那样“化悲痛为力量”，但他知道史蒂夫没有。

史蒂夫化“恨”为力量，而悲痛则被他藏在眼底，霍华德不再试图劝说他了，一切劝说都是徒劳，这次连佩姬也只能站在一边看着，陪着他一起沉默。

时间，霍华德想，时间总能抚平一切。

但史蒂夫终究没能等到悲痛被抚平的那一刻。

 

霍华德一直没有放弃过寻找史蒂夫。他知道报纸上都是怎么说他的，说他是“邪恶的军火商”，说他“在人民的尸体上发财”，说他寻找史蒂夫只是舍不得血清，“想要榨干美国队长最后一点价值”。

但他才不在乎，一点也不在乎，他混得比世界上大多数人都要成功，也就不再需要在乎了。

但他究竟在乎什么呢，霍华德自己也不太清楚，他只知道自己想要找到史蒂夫，于是他就去做了，而其中究竟有几分是像媒体说得那样，也许等到他找到史蒂夫的那一天就能弄清楚了。

但就像史蒂夫没有等到走出阴影的那一天一样，霍华德也没有等到找到史蒂夫的那一刻，他等来的是一只来自旧日的鬼魂。

霍华德一生几乎可以说是顺风顺水，即使是在战争中他也没有怎么吃过亏，后来他有了心爱的玛利亚，有了一段婚姻，有了托尼——他一生最伟大的发明，有了很多很多他在乎，并且他清楚地知道自己在乎的人与事，这对他来说已经算得上是意外之喜了。而那些许遗憾，也总是能用“假以时日”来弥补。

但如今，那些“时日”再也不会来了。

end


End file.
